Life For You, Die Without You
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: Saat ini aku hanya bertahan menjalani semua hal yang rumit ini untuknya, hanya untuknya hidupku saat ini... Walaupun aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo~ saya Reina Mitsu kembali meramaikan fandom BLEACH. Kali ini saya hadir dengan fict yang berkolaburasi dengan author lain... mau tau? Silahkan berkenalan dengan couple saya "Vinnino Fernand" :D~ ada yang kenal? Entah kenapa saya ingin kolab dengan kakak saya ini..hha yang lebih mengejutkan dia langsung memberikan teks dengan unsur sedikit dewasa menurut saya, woow~! Ini pengalaman pertama saya 0/0a... hhaa**

**baiklah tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kami persembahkan karya kami... happy reading~!**

**Pairing: ichixruki, byaxruki**

**Rated: T ( M ? For safe kook ^^ ga janji deh tergantung partner saya ini~ *tunjuk2 Vinnino*)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort and Romance **

**BLEACH© TAITO KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life For You, Die Without You**

**(Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu*)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini cuaca dingin melanda Kota Tokyo yang padat itu. Butiran-butiran putih mulai berjatuhan dari langit, melapisi atap rumah yang rata-rata berwarna kontras dengan warna benda yang jatuh itu. Ini memang awal musim dingin di tahun ini. Tidak heran, seluruh perumahan di penjuru kota sudah tampak kelam lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Mereka lebih memilih beristirahat lebih cepat daripada melamun dikedinginan malam. Namun, tentu saja masih ada beberapa rumah yang masih terlihat terang dari kejauhan, salah satunya adalah Kuchiki residense. Mansion luas itu masih terlihat terang dengan lampu yang menyala sehingga terlihat mencolok dari tempat lain.  
Sekilas, bila dilihat dari luar, mansion itu seakan-akan berpenghuni lebih dari satu keluarga. Selain karena luasnya yang tak bisa terbilang lagi, lampu di rumah itu juga terus menyala, seakan-akan ada orang yang masih melakukan aktivitas hingga larut malam. Akan tetapi, bila dilihat ke dalam, kenyataannya jauh berbeda. Mansion yang luas itu hanya ditempati oleh seorang pria sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus kepala Kuchiki Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri pengolahan kayu, juga seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun, adik ipar dari pria itu.  
Namun, mengapa lampu di mansion itu masih menyala hingga tengah malam? Alasannya simple saja, salah satu penghuninya masih terjaga. Rukia Kuchiki, gadis yang merupakan adik ipar dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu setiap malam berdiri di depan gerbang mansion. Ia tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum sosok yang dinantikannya datang dan mengajaknya masuk. Sama seperti malam ini, Rukia masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Dinginnya angin malam tidak membuat tekadnya berkurang untuk terus berdiri meski kakinya sudah terasa membatu. Apalagi ia tidak memakai jaket, hanya memakai yukata biru tua dengan kaki telanjang. Tidak hanya itu saja, salju yang turun saat ini semakin lebat. Luar biasa, itulah kesan bagi seseorang yang mengetahui apa yang dialami gadis itu.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, dari balik kegelapan muncul siluet yang semakin mendekati gadis itu. Semakin mendekat, semakin terlihat nyata bahwa itu adalah sosok yang ditunggunya. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi tengkuknya itu mendekati Rukia. Setelan jas yang dikenakan oleh pria itu terlihat berantakan. Rukia menarik napas, memapah pria itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion.  
Rukia langsung mendudukkan pria itu di atas sebuah sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk mansion, kemudian ia bergegas mengambilkan sehelai handuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu. Ia mengelap wajah dan rambut pria tersebut yang basah karena salju, sedangkan pria yang tengah diurusi oleh Rukia diam saja menerima perlakuannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ya, pria itu memang setengah sadar dikarenakan jasadnya saja yang terbangun, sedangkan jiwanya kosong, hilang, setelah ia meneguk minuman kerasdengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.  
Rukia dapat melihat mata pria yang setengah mabuk itu sayu. Perasaannya semakin bercampur aduk, antara prihatin, sedih, dan juga takut. Ini memang bukan kali pertama pria itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Semenjak kematian kakaknya tiga bulan yang lalu, Rukia kerap kali mendapati kakak iparnya itu dalam kondisi seperti saat ini. Sejak saat itu pula Rukia harus menunggu kepulangan kakak iparnya ini sampai larut malam di gerbang mansionnya, memapahnya, lalu membantu pria itu mengganti pakaiannya. Dan tidak hanya itu, Rukia juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan kepada siapa pun, sesuatu yang sangat ditakutkannya dan kemungkinan hal itu juga akan ia lakukan malam ini.  
"Hisana..." Bisik pria itu dengan suara yang serak.  
Rukia dapat mendengar pria yang merupakan kakak iparnya menyebut nama sang kakak yang telah meninggal dengan jelas, namun ia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia melepaskan jas hitam serta kemeja putih yang basah dan berbau alkohol yang dikenakan oleh pria itu. Kemudian, ia mengeringkan tubuh pria itu dengan handuk. Namun, lagi-lagi Rukia terkejut. Genggaman tangan pria itu pada telapak tangannya membuat Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya.  
"Hisana..." Bisik pria itu lagi, yang mampu membuat Rukia merinding saat mendengarnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya kepada Rukia dengan pandangan yang sayu.  
Sesuatu yang sangat ditakutkan oleh Rukia akhirnya akan segera terjadi. Rukia tidak dapat dapat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali menerima apa yang akan terjadi.  
"Byakuya... Nii-sama..."  
Rukia memanggil nama pria itu, berharap pria itu tersadar seketika. Namun semua itu seperti tak berpengaruh pada Byakuya. Pria itu pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia, lalu ia segera melumat bibir gadis itu. Semakin lama, Byakuya pun mendalamkan ciumannya, mendorong Rukia hingga terbaring di sofa, kemudian menindih tubuh mungilnya. Rukia hanya bisa mengerang, menerima perlakuan yang diberikan oleh kakak iparnya itu.  
Byakuya melepaskan bibir Rukia, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar melepaskannya. Ciumannya berlanjut pada leher jenjang gadis itu, sampai pada batas yukata yang dikenakan Rukia.  
"Hisana..." Bisik Byakuya kembali pada Rukia dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.  
Rukia tahu bahwa pria itu memang melihat dirinya sebagai kakaknya yang telah meninggal. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Byakuya kepadanya adalah perlakukan yang diberikan semata-mata, karna Rukia memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan istrinya. Rukia benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati kakaknya sendiri. Cairan bening dari pelupuk mata Rukia jatuh menuruni pipinya karena mengingat hal itu.  
Sejenak, Rukia dapat merasakan jemari Byakuya mengusap tubuhnya lembut. Tapi kemudian, ia hanya merasakan tubuh pria itu yang kaku di atas tubuhnya. Byakuya ternyata sudah tertidur. Dalam hati, Rukia kembali bersyukur. Sudah beberapa kali pria itu hampir menyentuh dirinya seutuhnya, namun sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Hingga saat ini, Rukia masih berhasil menjaga kehormatannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Rukia sendiri tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

.

.

-o0o-  
'TENG' 'TENG'  
Bel SMA Karakura berdentang, pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu memandang ke arah kaca jendela kelasnya. Menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sampai seorang gadis berambut jingga menepuk pundaknya pelan, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Rukia sedikit terlonjak dibuatnya.  
"Hm... ano, ini buku Kuchiki-san yang kutemukan terjatuh di depan kelas tadi." Kata gadis berambut jingga itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul biru kepada Rukia.  
"Oh? Arigatou, Orihime," Ucap Rukia seraya tersenyum simpul kepada Orihime.  
Gadis yang bernama lengkap Orihime Inoue itu membalas senyum Rukia, kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya yang berada dua buah bangku di depan bangku Rukia. Urahara-Sensei juga sudah memasuki ruangan kelas. Seluruh siswa mulai mempersiapkan buku pelajarannya. Namun, Rukia malah kembali terbuai dalam lamunannya. Di saat itu juga, sepasang pupil berwarna Hazel memancar ke arahnya, menatapnya curiga dari bangku di sudut ruangan yang berseberangan dengan sudut di mana Rukia berada.  
-o0o-  
Bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Semua siswa telah berhamburan ke luar dari perkarangan gedung yang megah itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang siswa saja yang masih berada di sekitar perkarangan sekolah, Rukia salah satunya. Ia masih memainkan langkahnya keluar dari lokasi tempatnya berada saat ini. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Rukia sangat terkejut. Ia mempersiapkan pose bela diri yang ia pelajari kalau-kalau orang yang menyentuhnya adalah orang jahat.  
"Rukia."  
Suara yang memanggil namanya itu sejenak membuat Rukia berhenti bernapas, namun kemudian ia menghela napas lega. Ia sangat tahu siapa orang itu tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang agak menginterogasi.  
"Yo... Rukia. Ternyata kau masih seperti dulu, masih garang.. Hii~ takut ah~ haha..." Pemuda yang meledek dan mengeluarkan seringai nakal kepada Rukia itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"Hentikan seringaimu itu, strawberry."  
"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, pendek!"  
"Ya... ya... sekarang katakan, apa maumu?"  
Sejenak, Ichigo terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.  
"Rukia, selama di kelas tadi, aku terus memperhatikanmu." Ichigo pun memulai pembicaraan. Rukia agak terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Kau tampak sering sekali melamun, kelelahan, terkadang tertidur di sekolah. Dan ini bukan kali pertama kau begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"  
Rukia terdiam. Sejenak ia berpikir. Apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya ke pada Ichigo atau tidak. Di satu sisi, Ichigo memang teman dekatnya yang sangat ia percaya. Pemuda itu juga sangat perhatian ke padanya. Saat ini, Rukia juga sangat membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita. Namun, di sisi lain, ia masih merasa belum sanggup untuk menceritakan semuanya.  
"Ichigo, sebenarnya..."  
'Tiit... tiit...'  
Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Orang itu adalah Byakuya. Padahal sebelumnya Byakuya tidak pernah menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.  
"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia terkejut.  
"Rukia, kita pulang!" Perintah Byakuya setelah keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya.  
Rukia tersenyum sedikit, kemudian ia melangkah memasuki mobil kakak iparnya itu.  
"Sampai jumpa, Ichigo." sahut Rukia.  
Mobil itu berlalu, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih membatu. Angin dingin lewat begitu saja, menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju yang mengaburkan pandangan. Ichigo masih tampak berpikir, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya.  
-o0o-  
Malam ini udara terasa lebih dingin dari malam sebelumnya. Salju masih berjatuhan dengan jumlah yang semakin banyak. Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tatami, ia tampak berpikir.  
"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Rukia?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian Ichigo segera menaiki motor sport merahnya dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Ketika sampai rumah ia segera memasuki kamarnya, ia tidak melihat kedua adik kembarnya, Karin dan Yuzu yang duduk dikelas dua SMP. Ia lalu ingat bahwa kedua adiknya hari ini ada jadwal les, sedangkan sang ayah, Isshin Kurosaki adalah dokter di rumah sakit karakura. Ichigo berbaring di ranjangnya, perasaan Ichigo campur aduk, tidak tenang, gelisah. Entah mengapa, Mungkin karena ia menyukai Rukia. Ya, Ichigo memang menyukai Rukia sejak masuk SMA. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapa pun, termasuk Rukia. Ia takut seandainya nanti jika Rukia menjauhinya apabila ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ichigo selalu memperhatikan Rukia. Ia selalu menjaga rahasia hatinya itu tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Kali ini, Ichigo juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Ia ingin menjaga Rukia kalau-kalau Rukia dalam suatu masalah. Karena itu, ia berpikir cara untuk mengetahui masalah yang sedang dialami oleh Rukia.  
"Apa sebaiknya aku mendatangi rumahnya saja ya? Hooam, tapi aku mengantuk... Tidur dulu ah...~!" Ichigo memejamkan matanya, ia cukup lelah atau mungkin ia memang tukang tidur? *Plak! Diplototin Ichi*

.

.

.

Setelah tidur selama tiga jam Ichigo terbangun, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja ia akan mandi agar tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Dua puluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Ichigo untuk membersihkan diri dari peluh. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya. Ichigo adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup populer disekolahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuh yang atletis dan mata hazel yang teduh, wanita mana yang tidak terpesona? Banyak wanita yang jatuh hati padanya, tentu saja Ichigo teguh hati menjaga perasaannya untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Jika saja fans dari Ichigo melihat penampilan sang idola saat ini, pasti mereka sudah pingsan hhaahha... ~:D *PLAK!* kembali pada Ichigo. Ichigo segera membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kemeja panjang berwarna coklat serta celana jeans berwarna senada. Setelah berpakaian, Ichigo keluar kamarnya dan ingin segera menemui Rukia dirumahnya, namun Yuzu memanggilnya.

"Kak? Mau kemana rapi begitu?" Tanya Yuzu bingung melihat penampilan kakaknya yang rapi begitu.

"Mau cari angin, hehe..." Jawab Ichigo yang tentu menyimpang dari jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Ahaha~ ayah tahu kau bohoong~!" Sahut sang ayah dengan nada yang berlebihan, inilah uniknya kepala keluarga Kurosaki.

"Paling-paling kencan sama cewek." Imbuh Karin memojokan Ichigo dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Huh, kalian memojokkanku!" Tampak rona merah dipipi Ichigo.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi, lebih baik kakak makan dulu ya? Siang pasti belum makan kan?" Ajak Yuzu sambil tersenyum simpul. Disini kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang paling baik di rumah Kurosaki adalah Yuzu. Jangan ditanya lagi kemana atau dimana Nyonya Kurosaki, karna ia sudah meninggal saat Ichigo berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Oke, kau memang yang paling pengertian di rumah ini, Yuzu..." Ichigo akhirnya duduk disamping Yuzu, kemudian ia mengambil lauk yang tersedia dimeja makan.

"Selamat makan!"

Setelah acara makan keluarga Kurosaki selesai, Ichigo segera pamit. "Jangan terlalu larut kak." Yuzu mencoba mengingatkan Ichigo.

"Oke, kakak pasti pulang tepat waktu." Jawab Ichigo dengan menyunggingkan senyuman yang khas.

"Hati-hati." Karin menambahkan dengan kata-kata yang singkat.

"Lain kali dibawa ke rumah saja ya...~!" Kali ini Isshin dengan bergaya lebaynya meminta Ichigo agar membawa gadisnya ke rumah.

"Iya, kau tenang saja pak tua." Setelah pamit Ichigo langsung menaiki motor sport merah kesayangannya, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan medium menuju rumah Rukia.

.

.  
-o0o-  
Ichigo menghentikan motornya tak jauh dari kediaman Kuchiki. Ia memang sudah bertekad untuk bertemu dengan Rukia malam ini dan memintanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Baru saja ia melangkah, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Rukia Kuchiki yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Ia hendak menghampirinya, tetapi langkahnya tertahan. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengamati gadis itu saja. Mungkin ini akan lebih menjawab rasa penasarannya akan sikap gadis itu. Ichigo memilih tempat yang tidak memungkinkan gadis itu melihatnya.  
Satu jam berlalu, Ichigo mengamati jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 12 lewat. Rukia masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ichigo hampir saja menghampirinya kalau seandainya seseorang tidak datang ke tempat Rukia.  
Byakuya? Ichigo bertanya di dalam hati. Ia terus mengamati langkah pria itu. Ichigo menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang mabuk. Ichigo agak terkejut saat ia melihat Rukia memapah pria itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Diam-diam, Ichigo mengikuti langkah mereka. Rukia menutup pintu rumah, Ichigo merasa kesal karna tak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya didalam rumah. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah jendela, sungguh ia terkehut dengan kejadian yang ia lihat saat ini.

"R-rukia... T-tidak mungkin." Dengan wajah yang pucat dan nada bicaranya yang menjadi gagap Ichigo terus mengamati apa yag terjadi. Bagaimana ia tak gagap? Byakuya mencumbu Rukia dengan mesranya, sedangkan Rukia diam saja tak berdaya. Ini membingungkan, pikirnya. Hampir saja Byakuya membuka kancing piyama yang Rukia kenakan, Ichigo bersyukur saat itu juga karna Byakuya justru tertidur. Ia lega...

"Jadi... Inikah?" Gumamnya seorang diri dan melihat siluet Rukia membawa Byakuya pergi.  
-o0o-  
Ichigo sangat terpukul dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam. Rasa penasarannya akan Rukia berakhir sudah. Tapi itu juga merupakan awal dari rasa kecemasannya yang baru. Ichigo memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Rukia hari ini. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung menarik Rukia ke belakang gedung sekolahnya, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh siswa-siswa lainnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia seraya meringis memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena Ichigo menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.  
"Rukia, aku hanya mau mendengar langsung dari mulutmu, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" Tanya Ichigo datar.  
Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, menjauhkan tatapan Ichigo.  
"Jadi begitu, kau masih belum bisa bersikap terbuka terhadapku, Rukia."  
Rukia terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar suara Ichigo yang melemah.  
"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu semuanya meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya ke padaku..." ujar Ichigo. "Tadi malam aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku mendatangi rumahmu."  
Rukia sangat terkejut. Matanya membulat seraya menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat.  
"Aku sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang kau dan Byaku-"  
"Cukup!" Sahut Rukia tiba-tiba. "Hentikan, Ichigo! Ini semua bukan urusanmu, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah membicarakannya. Aku kecewa kepadamu, Ichigo. Kau sengaja mendatangi rumahku untuk mencari tahu semua kesalahanku, brengsek!"  
Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan Ichigo. Tapi pemuda itu menarik lengannya, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluknya. Rukia sempat terkejut, namun entah kenapa ia merasa tenang didalam dekapan Ichigo. Ichigo merasakan seragam sekolahnya basah terkena cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata Rukia.  
"Maafkan aku," Ucap Ichigo pelan. "Maaf, karena ternyata selama ini aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku seharusnya mengetahui hal ini sejak lama."  
Rukia termangu, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada pemuda itu.  
"Tidak, kau tidak salah," Timpal Rukia. "Aku mengerti, kau melakukan itu karena kau ingin menjagaku."  
Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ichigo, mengambil jarak selangkah ke belakang.  
"Tapi... kenapa kau begitu ingin menjagaku?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.  
Tatapan Ichigo melemah, "Sebenarnya... aku..."  
Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia mendengarkan langkah seseorang mendekati tempatnya berdiri dan Rukia. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sana. Mereka mendapati Byakuya yang kini berjalan ke arah Rukia, kemudian ia meraih lengan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi.  
Sejenak, Ichigo dapat mengartikan tatapan Rukia yang meminta bantuan kepadanya, sebelum gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan matanya.  
Rukia... aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku berjanji!

.

.

"Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia kepada Byakuya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku menganggumu dan pria jeruk itu?" Tanya balik Byakuya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"T-tidak, bukan itu..." Rukia langsung ciut karna ucapan Byakuya yang seperti siap akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"..." Byakuya tidak menanggapi ucapan Rukia yang terputus itu, ia menunggu adik iparnya melanjutkan bicara sendirinya.

"Ini lebih cepat dari biasanya nii-sama menjemputku, ada apa nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia mencoba memberanikan diri kepada Byakuya.

"Tetua ingin bertemu dengan kita, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan." Jelas Byakuya kepada Rukia, ia tetap berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Baiklah..." Rukia pun pasrah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil, mengamati pemandangan diluar. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian saat bersama Ichigo sebelumnya.

'Maaf, Ichi... Maaf juga, nee-sama...' Terlihat tatapan sedih Rukia saat melihat langit biru, kemudian jatuhlah setetes airmata membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
FIN

**Selesai~ huft ternyata cukup sulit juga untuk menyesuaikan tulisan rekan saya dengan saya sendiri. Karna memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Dsini saya diuji untuk menyesuaikan dan menyambungkan tulisan saya agar tersusun rapi ^^**

**Ahaha~ jangan lupa reviewnya kawan~!**

**Buat rekan saya, Vinnino Fernand maaf kalo menyimpang dari yang kau mau **

**Domou Arigatooou~! ^^**

**Salam...**

***Reina Mitsu* *Vinnino Fernand***


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi Minna-san kami kembali lagi dengan fict ini setelah sekian bulan vakum dengan berbagai kesibukan**

**Langsung saja dibaca.. ^^a**

**Life For You, Die Without You**

**(Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu*)**

'Aku kok sebal ya, melihat kakaknya Rukia?' Ichigo berucap dalam hati karena heran dengan perasaannya yang aneh apabila melihat wajah Byakuya. 'Apa aku cemburu?'

'APAA!?'

"Hahaha.." Tanpa sadar Ichigo menertawakan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Tentu saja, yang melihat tingkah Ichigo merasa risih dan mungkin berpikir bahwa Ichigo tak normal atau mungkin 'tidak waras'.

'Uups, aku kelepasan nih bisa-bisa mereka berpikir yang aneh terhadap diriku.' Ichigo hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menyadari tingkahnya dicurigai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia pun segera menjalankan motor sportnya karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju manshion Rukia hanya diam menatap jalan, walaupun hatinya bertanya-tanya tentang para tetua yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Rukia berpikir keras apa ia telah melakukan pelanggaran? Setelah berpikir keras Rukia tetap tidak menemukan kesalahan pada dirinya.

"Jangan tegang Rukia..." Tak diduga Byakuya adalah sosok pertama yang mengeluarkan suara di dalam mobil.

"I-iya, kak..." Setelah itu tak terdengar lagi suara apapun. Hanya sesekali suara kendaraan yang terdengar beserta klakson.

Tak lama Rukia dan Byakuya sampai di manshion. Mereka telah disambut oleh para maid dan tetua yang telah menunggu, para tetua menginstruksikan Byakuya dan Rukia untuk mengikuti mereka menuju ruang rapat. Suasana entah mengapa semakin hening yang dirasakan oleh Rukia, ia memiliki firasat tak enak dengan hal ini.

.

.

"Semua telah berkumpul di ruang rapat ini, dan dua objek kita, Byakuya dan Rukia Kuchiki pun telah hadir sehingga kita bisa memulai pembicaraan." Sang tetua pertama bernama Ryo memulai pembicaraan.

"Langsung saja kita ke pembicaraan utama untuk mempersingkat waktu. Byakuya Kuchiki dan Rukia Kuchiki, kami sebagai para tetua dari keluarga Kuchiki telah memutuskan sebuah keputusan penting demi masa depan keluarga Kuchiki. Kami sepakat, bahwa kalian akan kami nikahkan." Ucap tegas Ryo menjelaskan kepada Byakuya dan Rukia serta para saksi di ruang rapat itu.

"Apa?! Aku dan nii-sama menikah?! Yang benar saja!" Rukia meulai buka suara memprotes keputusan sepihak dari para tetua Kuchiki. Sedangkan Byakuya yang juga sebenarnya kaget dengan hal ini tetap saja memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Ya. Kenapa protes? Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Kalian pikir kami tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat Byakuya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk? Dan kau pikir kami tak tahu apa yang hampir kalian lakukan hah?!" Rukia yang mendengar pernyataan dari Ryo akhirnya bungkam suara karena apa yang ia dan Byakuya lakukan telah diketahui.

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan? Ku rasaaku tak melakukan apapun dengan Rukia." Byakuya pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh yah, tentu kau tak mengetahuinya karena mabuk. Sejak istrimu meninggal kau terus saja bermabuk-mabukan, pulang larut malam, dan mencumbu adik iparmu sendiri serta hampir menidurinya. Apa itu sosok pemimpin klan Kuchiki yang baik? Apa kau kakak yang baik?"

"Rukia, apa itu, hai yang dikatakannya benar adanya?" Tanya Byakuya yang memnundukan kepalanya tanpa melihat wajah Rukia yang saat itu sudah memerah menahan tangis dan pedih.

"I-itu..." Rukia tergagap, ia tak sanggup mengatakannya kepada Byakuya, ia takut. Selama ini ia berusaha menjaga rahasia ini, meski ia tahu pada akhirnya pasti akan diketahui.

"KATAKAN!" Byakuya menaikkan nada suaranya tanpa merubah arah penglihatannya, yaitu ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku kak, selama ini aku tak berbicara karena takut hubungan kita sebagai saudara akan jauh, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa hiks, aku juga... Hiks, hiks, sedih bi-bila me-melihat kakak menderita be-begitu... Hiks, hiks.." Tumpah sudah airmata yang Rukia tahan sejak tadi, sakit rasanya mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Byakuya medengarkan ucapan Rukia secara saksama, dengan tenang ia mencoba paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Rukia yang intinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ryo adalah benar. Byakuya pun menghela napasnya, kemudian sambil memejamkan mata ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang saat itu juga hampir membuat jantung Rukia berhenti bergerak.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Rukia." Byakuya pun tak membiarkan Rukia berkata apapun lagi untuk memprotes keputusannya, ia menarik Rukia keluar ruangan tanda rapat telah selesai dengan keputusan BYAKUYA AKAN MENIKAHI RUKIA.

.

.

.

Sunyi merupakan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kamar Rukia saat ini. Sejak rapat dengan para tetua Kuchiki dan Byakuya, ia hanya diam, serasa ini hanya mimpi. Apa yang ia dengar dari mulut sang kakak ipar tentang keputusan untuk menikahinya sungguh di luar dugaannya. Mungkin tak masalah jika mereka saling mencintai, akan tetapi Rukia yakin Byakuya ingin menikahinya bukan atas dasar cinta, melainkan rasa bersalah atas perlakuannya pada Rukia yang tanpa sadar selama ini ia lakikan ketika tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya tuhan, benarkah ini yang terbaik untuk semua?" Rukia menatap langit malam dengan pandangan mata yang teduh, menunjukan dirinya dalam dilema. Setelah merasa puas menatap langit malam yang mendung itu, ia beranjak ke ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Ichi...Maaf..."

.

.

"RU-RUKIAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari sebuah kamar di rumah Kurosaki. Tak lain adalah suara Ichigo yang memimpikan Rukia.

"Hah, hah... Buruk sekali, ini tak mungkin terjadi." Mencoba menepis mimpinya sambil mengingat kejadian yang tergambar pada mimpinya. Rukia, gadis yang ia sukai sejak lama, menikah dengan kakaknya, Byakuya. Di mimpinya itu Rukia tengah berjalan menuju pelaminan sambil menatap Ichigo pedih. Ichigo sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Rukia karena para penjaga menghalangi jalannya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Takkan ku biarkan mimpi ini menjadi nyata, Rukia..." Ia segera meminum segelas air putih agar lebih rileks, kemudian kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Rukia tengah menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, namun ia heran mengapa tak ada Byakuya yang biasanya tengah duduk menunggunya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh ia langsung duduk saja.

"Nona sebaiknya lebih cepat sarapannya, karena tuan Byakuya sudah menunggu di mobil." Berkata seorang maid kepada Rukia sambil menuangkan susu untuknya.

"Ah, apa? Baiklah." Setelah meneguk susu Rukia mengambil sepotong roti sambil bergegas menuju mobil dimana Rukia Byakuya berada.

Rukia cukup gugup sepanjang jalan menuju mobil Byakuya, ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa di depan kakak iparnya itu, atau yang lebih tepat calon suaminya.

"Cepat naik, Rukia." Perintah Byakuya saat Rukia telah sampai di dekat mobilnya yang hanya diam mematung.

Segera saja Rukia naik ke kursi depan, tepatnya di samping Byakuya sambil tetap memakan rotinya. Setelah Rukia memasang sabuk pengamannya, Byakuya menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Namun, tak disangka Byakuya membuka suaranya kepada Rukia.

"Aku harap kau mengerti keputusanku, ini demi kebaikan kita dan keluarga."

"Aku mengerti kak, jika hal ini memang jalan satu-satunya." Ucap Rukia membalas perkataan Byakuya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah." Kemudian Byakuya mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju sekolah Rukia.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa kak, hati-hati." Pamit Rukia kepada Byakuya, sedangkan Byakuya sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian menyetir mobilnya ke arah kantor dimana ia bekerja sebagai presiden direktur. Rukia dengan tenang berjalan menuju kelasnya, melewati lorong kelas sepuluh.

Tanpa diperhatikan oleh Rukia, ternyata Ichigo telah bersender di dinding koridor dari tadi, menunggunya yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

Rukia membalas pemuda itu dengan seulas senyuman yang telah terbiasa ia berikan. "Ayo masuk, nanti kita terlambat."

Ichigo tidak membalas. Ia hanya ikut berjalan disamping Rukia, menuju kelas mereka yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Ichigo dapat melihat tatapan Rukia terlihat lebih kosong dari biasanya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, namun bel tanda masuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan itu.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Rukia keluar kelas lebih terakhir dari teman-temannya. Sekolah itu sudah sepi sekarang. Hanya tinggal Rukia yang melangkah gontai melewati koridor menuju halaman depan gedung sekolah.

"Rukia."

Lagi-lagi suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Rukia memanggilnya. Rukia meluruskan pandangan ke depannya, mendapati Ichigo yang berdiri di tengah koridor. Mereka kembali berjalan melewati koridor itu dalam diam.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Ichigo memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

Rukia menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak..."

"Tapi raut wajahmu tidak terlihat begitu," protes Ichigo. "Rukia, apa ini masih tentang hubunganmu dengan Byakuya?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Byakuya padamu sekarang?" tanya Ichigo lagi, lebih terdengar seperti menginterogasi.

Air mata Rukia hendak tumpah sebelum klakson mobil milik Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ichigo juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dan merasa suatu kemarahan bergejolak di hatinya.

"Ichigo, maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu, Rukia," Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia yang hendak meningggalkannya. "Tolong jelaskan dulu padaku, apa yang telah dia lakukan ke padamu?"

Merasa pembicaraan menyangkut dirinya, Byakuya memberikan tatapan tajam ke pada Ichigo. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya lebih lama lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Tanpa disadari, sebuah mobil bergerak kencang ke arahnya dan... CRASH! Rukia tertabrak dan terlempar ke lampu lalu lintas. Ichigo yang menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut segera berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia! Sadar Rukia! Bangun!" Panik Ichigo sambil mengguncang tubuh Rukia berharap ia terbangun.

"Saya sudah panggilkan ambulans dan polisi untuk mengejar pelaku yang melarikan dir." Ucap seorang wanita kepada Ichigo.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan wanita itu serta kerumunan di sekitarnya, Ichigo masih panik dan berusaha menyadarkan Rukia.

'Ku mohon, bangunlah Rukia... Jangan pergi...'

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Minna-san fict ini akan selesai chapter depan (InsyaAllah). Mohon dukungannya terimakasih ^^a**


End file.
